


Believe In a Smiling God

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failure to report an event accurately does not automatically mean that your perception of the event was in error. Or: a different take on Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In a Smiling God

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are only so many times I can read "Kevin thinks he's being friendly by attacking people!!" before I start to crave variety.

The weather was playing when Kevin returned to his studio, which was doubly good: it gave him time to figure out what he was going to say, and meant that his listeners hadn’t had to suffer silence for whatever period of time Kevin had spent in that nebulous, uncertain space-in-between. In Strexcorp’s opinion - and Kevin agreed! - there was nothing sadder than dead air.

He double-checked that the mic was off, and said experimentally, in the chirpy tone listener feedback had suggested was best at spreading cheer and encouragement, “Hello? Hello, Desert Bluffs?”. Despite the soreness of his throat, his voice sounded fine. Thank goodness! It would be just terrible if he couldn’t perform to his full ability. Now the only thing left was to figure out what to say.

Kevin bit his lip. Well, he certainly couldn’t tell his dear listeners what had really happened! Bad enough that he’d been thoughtless enough to report the fistfights neat Exit 66 - Kevin had thought he’d smoothed it over rather well, but a Strexcorp employee had come to his studio during a break to talk to him about it. Tales of violence like that could distress his listeners, the Strexcorp employee had warned him gently, and distressed workers were inefficient workers. He did understand how important it was to keep the populace happy and Desert Bluffs functioning at optimum effectiveness, right? And Kevin, feeling foolish for not realising how upsetting his report could have been. had said yes, yes, he definitely understood and would make doubly sure to only report Strexcorp-approved messages designed for optimal citizen happiness from now on...

Oh, that was a thought! What had the stranger said? And he’d certainly had time to say things, given the amount of time Kevin had spent talking into the mic in that strange, bloodless studio. Bad enough that he’d committed such an unconscionable breach of professionalism as to leave the studio during his scheduled airtime without that breach also resulting in unhappy citizens.

Well - the weather was coming to an end. Kevin would just have hope that the stranger hadn’t said anything too upsetting. Strexcorp could sort things out if it came to that, and in the meantime Kevin could only do his job.

He leant forwards and flipped the mic back on. “Hello there, Desert Bluffs! It is Kevin again, I told you I would be back...”

 

_...I am certain that there must be more to us than just us, and that there is another place, another time, where things could have been different. Better. Worse. But let’s not think on woulds, coulds, and shoulds. I am just happy I am alive..._


End file.
